A Tangled Web of Friendships and Enemies
by MoonDemon101
Summary: Jet meets, gets beat up by, and eventually captures a Fire Nation outcast called Sudaki. Later, Azula comes along and recognizes Sudaki as the dead Fire Noble's daughter. Jetzula SuSokka TySokka LongshotMai a TEENY bit of Jetdaki. Stopped.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, I made up a Fire Nation character, a girl named **Sudaki**, who was a childhood friend of Azula. They broke connections after Sudaki's parents died and she was sent to live in Jet's forest. No one knew she was there. No one, until now...

For the first part of the story, it's gonna be light cases **JetxSudaki**, ya know, no kisses, but when Jet meets Aang and his gang again, along with Azula, it will be **SudakixSokka** and **JetxAzula**. **JetxAzula** is a very serious pairing; they will have a much more serious relationship than Jet and Sudaki or Sudaki and Sokka.

**Disclaimer: This is a DISclaimer, not a claimer, so... yea... But I DO own Sudaki! Ok?**

-Moon (I used to be Moonriser)

* * *

Jet's lanky form slipped through the shadows as he went on another one of those scouts of his, scoring the forest for anything suspicious. He felt that, since he and his fellow Freedom Fighters were the only ones living in this forest and that he was their leader, it was his duty to keep his forest safe. 

Jet was wearing his usual outfit of red, dark blue, black, brown and some silver. He had on a red tunic with a brown belt, black pants, silver leg wrappings and black boots. He didn't exactly have sleeves; on his right arm, his shoulder was bared, and his left shoulder was shielded with a silver plate that was polished so well, it flickered in the smallest amount of light. His trademark blade of grass was in his mouth, and his twin Tiger Hook swords were in their place in his belt, ready to be drawn and used at last minute.

Jet suddenly stopped short.

Something rustled behind him.

Jet turned around sharply, his dark brown eyes narrowing, his brown puffy afro swishing. He needed a haircut...

Before his eyes stood a girl, crouched, knowing she was caught, her golden orbs narrowed, ready to spring at any wrong move.

This mysterious girl was wearing a brown tunic, with a red belt, which went to her knees and had long slits down either side of the skirt. Under the sleeveless tunic was a green t-shirt. Her long black hair was tied back into a loose bun, strands of hair covering her face. She had black pants and brown cloth wounded around her legs and feet, serving as boots. Her face was small and still babyish. It held a sharp pout.

In her hands, she held two razor-sharp fans. One was ready to be wielded; the other was still in its place in her belt.

Jet reached his hand out to her, taking a slow, small step toward her.

The girl's eyes twitched, and, instinctively, her fan went flying at Jet. Jet drew his swords and blocked the fan, sending the fan back at its master. The girl caught it neatly and threw it again.

Jet decided it was time to kick up his heels.

Jet turned and ran smoothly through the woods. The girl followed him with considerable ease, both fans out, her arms straight and held out behind her, fans ready to be thrown as a dagger or a razor, hair flying out in all directions.

Jet began to weaken as the girl kept up her steady pace. He could run very fast, but not for a very long time. Jet turned around and held his swords in a cross in front of his face, head bowed down, eyes closed.

Then, he let his swords drop.

They clattered uselessly to the ground.

The mysterious girl recognized the sign of defeat and stood straight up, spinning her fans in her hands and sticking them back in her belt with a smooth move. Bowing, she looked up at Jet with narrowed eyes.

"I trust you will keep me a secret..."

It was Jet's turn to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Why would you think that?"

The mysterious girl frowned deeper. "My presence in this forest has been a secret for five years. I intend to keep it that way."

Without warning, the girl grabbed her fans again and, keeping them closed for a more direct and painful hit, whipped them at Jet. Jet's reaction was slow, and the fans knocked him backwards, hitting his forehead. His eyes closed.

The mysterious girl bent down and placed her hand on his chest seductively. "We'll meet again..." she murmured, a hand crawling up his chest, and with that, she gathered her fans and ran off. Something fluttered from her hands onto the ground.

Jet, with the last of his strength, grabbed at the piece of paper and held it to his eyes. It had two fans drawn crudely on it, side by side, and the insignia of the Fire Nation was in the background.

Jet groaned and closed his eyes. His butt had been whooped by a Fire Nation outcast...

Later that day, Jet finally showed up at his tree houses, looking tired and confused. In one hand he clutched the piece of paper the mysterious girl had left; the other hand he used to cover the gash in his forehead.

Longshot squinted silently down at his master. His eyes narrowed. Something had happened to him.

Longshot was Jet's closest friend, even though he couldn't talk. In a way, the two understood each other. The Duke was too young, Smellerbee was a girl, and Pipsqueak... well, he was Pipsqueak.

Longshot jumped down beside his friend. His face was pinched in a questioning frown. Jet uncovered his gash, thrusted the piece of paper, which was crumpled from his grip, into Longshot's hands, and headed up for his room. His eyes held a dazed, tired look. Everything swum before his eyes as he went to his room. The forest floor looked so far away...

Longshot stared up after his friend, then down to an insignia. His thoughts began to whir.

the fans must mean the whoever attacked Jet was a girl; what kind of a perverted boy used fans as weapons? And this girl was definitely of the Fire Nation, because of the insignia in the background. Maybe she was an outcast; not many firebenders lived outside the Fire Nation boundaries.

Longshot stuffed the parchment into his pocket, which wasn't hard because the piece of paper was quite small, and went after his friend.

Meanwhile, Jet was lying facedown on his straw mat. His forehead was resting on the back of his hand. It had stopped bleeding, and was just starting to scab.

Jet groaned as his muscles finally relaxed.

Whoever this girl was, he was going to find her.

Jet wanted to find this mysterious girl because he was just a naturally curious teenager. He waned to know why a girl was living on her own out of Fire Nation boundaries. He wanted to know why she had been living in secret in his forest for five years. And, he wanted to know why the heck her instincts told her to attack anyone who approached her.

Well, that last one was a little ovvious, but what the heck? Who cared?

Then, Longshot came in. His questioning frown gave away whatever he was going to say. Heh. Like he had a choice.

Jet sighed. He was never able to keep his thoughts hidden from Longshot very well. He sat up and told Longshot about everything that happened.

Longshot listened silently. From the way his friend blabered, he knew that Jet was going to be obsessed over finding this girl.

Ah well... Longshot nodded as Jet finished his story, and they sat in an awkward silence.

Longshot finally got up and left silently. Jet watched him silently as well. The bade of grass in his mouth shifted as he set his jaw.

As soon as his forehead healed, he would go after this fire nation girl again.

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Plz r&r and let me know!

-Moon


	2. Chapter 2

Second chappie:D

**Disclaimer: This is a DISclaimer, not a claimer, so... yea... But I DO own Sudaki! Ok?**

-Moon

* * *

Jet awoke early the next day. His thoughts directed immediately to the mysterious girl he'd met yesterday.

Jet sat up in bed, his brow furrowed in thought. He mindlessly grabbed a blade of grass from his bedside table (he always prepared early for the next day) and stuck it in his mouth. not bothering to comb his unruly hair, he strapped on his swords and stepped outside his door.

Swinging down from a fly string from the treetops, he landed squarely on his feet and paced through his all-too-familiar forest.

Should he go looking for the girl?

Nah, she would probably be expecting him and be off by now. This forest was huge; he didn't want to have to search it himself. Besides, he couldn't just disappear without telling his other friends.

Maybe he should ask them for help...?

No, that wouldn't work. He didn't want to appear helpless. He WAS the leader, anyhow.

Jet though a little more.

Finally, he reluctantly succumbed to the more sensible decision. He would wait a few days before searching for the girl. He needed to heal from the gash in his forehead, anyway; one more tiny cut in the same place and it would start gushing blood all over the place. He had already lost much of his energy from the loss of blood.

Just then, something rustled from behind Jet. Jet's instincts told him to turn around, but instead, he hopped into a bush ahead of him and turned his squinted eyes to the intruder.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was the mysterious girl.

Jet sucked in his breath. He would attack her; not from in front, not from behind; from above. Hehehe...

Jet jumped up into the branches of a tree above the bush he was hiding in, careful to not make a sound. Nevertheless, the girl seemed to be able to feel vibrations; she looked his way sharply. Seeing no one, she relaxed, and kept walking in his direction.

_That's it, little girl,_ Jet sneered. _Just a little further..._

_NOW!_

Jet sprang from the tree branches and landed behind to girl. He stuck his swords under her arms just as she turned around and pinned her against the tree. Her arms were held just at a perfectly horizontal line from her shoulders. She couldn't untangle her arms, rendering her hands useless.

The girl's eyes flickered with surprise and anger.

Slowly, she met Jet's steely gaze.

"You again."

Jet didn't respond very kindly. "Who are you and why are you living in my forest?"

"Who's to say it's yours?"

Jet glowered. "Tell me who you are."

The girl closed her eyes. "I am Sudaki, daughter of the dead Fire Noble Koku."

Jet was taken aback. The daughter of a Fire Noble? Here?

Sudaki continued. "After my father died, Fire Lord Ozai considered me useless, took my portion of inheritance along with my elder brothers', and sent us to the other side of the world. My brother died of an attack from wild wolves; Since then, I have been living alone."

Sudaki sighed. "Now will you let me go?"

Jet hesitated. "No."

Sudaki gazed with a steely glare into Jet's eyes. "You wanted to capture me out of pure curiosity, huh. Well, now you know everything you wanted to know; will you please let me go? I will have to let myself out if I must."

Jet shook his afro.

"Then..." Sudaki smirked evilly.

Before Jet could react, Sudaki lifted a foot into an almost-impossible position and kicked one of her fans to her right hand. She then bent her arm easily down to Jet's neck. Jet lifted his sword and tried to counter the attack, but let her left arm go by accident.

Sudaki grabbed her other fan and kicked Jet squarely in the chest.

While Jet lay on the grass, Sudaki made for the forest and disappeared into its welcoming darkness.

Just then, Sudaki stopped. She turned around. "Say...what's your name?"

Jet frowned as he got up, retrieving his twin Tiger Hook swords from the ground. "Why should I ell you?"

"Because _I_ told _you._ Fair's fair!" Sudaki frowned right back.

Jet grumbled something.

Sudaki frowned harder. "What?"

"MY NAME IS JET!" Jet yelled.

Sudaki smirked, nodded, and disappeared into the shadows before Jet could do anything else.

Jet growled when he realized he'd let the girl run away again. He hated her so much already...

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Hehe, I like the part where Sudaki yells "Fair's fair!" Hehe... :D

-Moon


	3. Chapter 3

Tercero chapter! (Tercero is Spanish for "third") :D

**Disclaimer: I own Sudaki, nothing else...**

-Moon

* * *

Jet awoke early the next day to some strange fighting noises outside and below. He hopped up, grabbed his swords, and looked out the window. He met gazes with Longshot and Pipsqueak. The others were still awake.

Jet frowned at his other two comrades, as if to ask what's going on?

Longshot jerked his chin at the commotion underneath them.

Jet looked down and gasped.

Sudaki was being chased around by a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers.

Jet hurried out the door and disclosed himself in the shadows of the branches in a tree where he could get a better view of whatever was going on.

It looked like the soldiers of a careless general had managed to get away for some free time and decided to explore.

Apparently, they found the unfortunate Sudaki and were now chasing her around for fun.

Sudaki ran quickly away from the soldiers on her long legs, her face pinched in a frown.

One of the soldiers yelled "First one to catch the girl gets to take her!"

Sudaki's frown deepened.

Jet brightened. Maybe he would finally get a chance to capture this girl. He lept into the bushes underneath him and waited for Sudaki to come his way.

Sudaki had seen him leap into the bushes, but she wasn't sure if it was him or not. So, she kept on running away from the soldiers. Finally, she decided to run in the direction of whoever had lept into the bushes.

Sudaki ran by the bushes. Nothing happened.

Just as she turned a corner, very confused indeed, Jet's hand reached out and grabbed her. The soldiers, thinking she'd gone straight, kept running after a false trail. Sudaki dimly felt a hand clamped over her mouth as she knelt on the ground beside her rescuer, panting hard.

'Bastards,' she thought to herself as her legs shook and finally gave away. She groaned as her body impacted the ground; HARD. Her rescuer uncovered her mouth and gathered her into his arms. Sudaki opened her dazed eyes.

"Jet?"

Jet shushed her quickly and made back for his tree house. He heard the soldiers coming back, still some distance away, but Jet didn't want to take any chances, and tugged on the piece of fly string. Up he flew.

He lay the now-unconscious Sudaki on his bed, wondering why she was unconscious. It was then he realized that the poor girl had bruises and cuts all over her small body.

Jet growled under his throat. Thos soldiers had been toying with her. His guess was that the soldiers found her, toyed with her, then purposely let her go because they knew she was too weak to carry on very far.

Jet hated those soldiers with all his might. He pushed a strand of hair away from the girl's face and, closing and locking the door behind him, he went off for Smellerbee to assist him with the girl's wounds.

Later on, the girl's eyes began to open. Her long eye lashes fluttered a few times before she finally allowed a crack to open between her eyelids.

The first thing she realized was that she was in a very dim room. Two people were standing around her; one with puffy brown hair and dark-lined eyes, and another, taller one with a more shadowed face and puffier hair.

"Jet?"

Jet smiled a little. "Welcome back to earth."

Sudaki tried to sit up, but her muscles and bruises all hurt so much. "Where am I?"

"You're in my tree house room. You've been out for about two hours; maybe you should stay down for now."

Sudaki rolled her head to the side. "The soldiers...?"

"They're gone for now."

Sudaki picked up her arm and examined it. "Someone bandaged my wounds..."

Jet gestured to the silent girl standing by him. "That's thanks to Smellerbee; she was taught some medical knowledge before she joined my group."

Smellerbee smiled a little smile, trying somewhat to make the intruder feel welcome.

Sudaki frowned as she dropped her arm. "You realize that I am a Fire Nation outcast...?"

Jet nodded. "I don't care. Anyone who is an enemy of the Fire Nation is a friend of mine."

Sudaki fell silent.

Smellerbee finally spoke up in a quiet, sandy voice. "You should listen to Jet's advice; you have to stay in bed for, at the most, another day. You lost a lot of energy back there, being chased by the Fire Nation soldiers. Good thing their leader finally caught up with them."

Sudaki pricked up with fresh curiosity. "Who was their leader?"

Smellerbee shrugged. "Some lady with a Fire Nation insignia stuck on her bun."

Sudaki mentally sucked in her cheeks. "Did the lady have gold eyes? Black hair? Fancy armor? Cute but intimidating voice?"

Jet looked surprised. "Yeah... how did you know?"

Sudaki's eyes widened. "That was the Fire Princes Azula."

Sudaki's eyes suddenly turned sad. "She was my closest childhood friend, along with two other girls; Mai and Ty Lee. We went through so much together; We learned how to fight hand-to-hand combat, we learned how to use a bow and arrows, we nearly got drowned together in a nearby lake..."

A tear rolled down Sudaki's pale cheek. "The last time I saw her was right before my banishment. She and I knew it was going to happen, and she told me that she wished it would have never happened, but she couldn't get her father to change his mind. He took all of my inheritance, which was left to me by my Noble father, and left me in this forest. The last thing Azula told me was 'I promise to get your inheritance back'. I haven't seen her since."

Sudaki suddenly turned her head, an angry look burning like fire in her golden orbs. "And she was right underneath these very trees a few minutes ago! We were so close, but yet so far..."

Sudaki gazed up at the ceiling. Remembering her good old days with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee...

Jet looked at the young girl with much sympathy. Her father and brother were dead, she was kicked out of her own Nation for nothing she'd done, and she was forced to live by her wits at such a young age.

Jet decided to change the topic.

"Are you hungry?"

Sudaki turned her head back around slowly, a crazed look in her eyes. "Food..."

Jet and Smellerbee ran out of the room as fast as they could, leaving Sudaki's food behind in Jet's room. Meanwhile, Sudaki was enjoying herself...

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Heh, again, I like the ending best... :D

-Moon


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto chapter! (Cuarto is Spanish for "fourth") :D

**Disclaimer: **

**Jet: (sighs) I feel bad for Sudaki...**

**Sudaki: Why?**

**Jet: You're owned by MoonDemon, but I'm owned by the original Avatar producers!**

**Sudaki: (huffs)**

**I OWN SUDAKI; NOTHING ELSE**

-Moon

* * *

The next day, when Sudaki was able to stand up and walk around, she went outside after a breakfast which wasn't eaten with as much gusto as yesterday's meal. She leaned against the rope-fence of one of the boardwalks, looking down and sighing.

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Jet?"

"What?"

"Do you have a piece of long rope I can use?"

Jet paused. "What for?"

Sudaki smirked. "Oh, you'll see..."

Jet thought for a moment. "Go to Longshot; maybe he has some rope you can use."

Sudaki jumped onto the rope-fence of the boardwalk and ran on it all the way to Longshot's room. She hopped down from the rope and tapped on his door. Longshot stuck an emotionless face out the crack of his door.

Sudaki wasted no time. "DoyouhavesomelongropeIcanborrow?" She said all in one breath.

Longshot sweat-dropped, then gestured with his hands; How long?

Sudaki hesitated. "Oh... about 24 feet long?"

Longshot sweat-dropped again, before he remembered Jet's warning to keep Sudaki happy. Jet felt genuinely sorry for the young Fire outcast, so he'd commanded for everyone to let Sudaki do what he wants; within reason.

What was a piece of 24-foot long rope going to do?

He held up a finger, gesturing for her to wait, then disappeared into his room. A minute later, he came out with a humongous coil of thin, tightly-woven, sturdy rope. Sudaki glanced, surprised, at the size, but she thanked the silent archer and, carrying the rope over a shoulder, ran off.

Down on the forest floor, Sudaki began to work.

First, she found a short, wide piece of wood on the forest floor and used her fans to cut it down from the tree trunk.

Next, she dragged the piece of wood to where she was working and began to cut the wood meticulously, using her fans and squinting at the wood. Finally she ended up with a thin piece of board, smoothly carved, about 1 and ½ feet long and half a foot wide.

She, using her fans again, carved two holes into either end of the wood.

Next, she cut the rope in half and knotted both ends. She strung the other end through the holes in the piece of wood. She tied the other two ends to a long, even, high tree branch right next to Jet's trees. She hopped back down and admired her handiwork.

Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, and some of the five year olds from the tree houses had, overcome with curiosity, swung down from their rooms to watch her.

Jet quirked an eyebrow, the blade of grass in his mouth twitching.

"Uh, Sudaki... what's that supposed to be again...?"

Sudaki said nothing, but clambered onto the piece of wood and began to swing her legs. She began to swing higher and higher until she was swinging well beyond the branches of the tree whose branch she'd used to hang her swing on.

Jet's eyes widened. "A swing!"

Sudaki laughed with sheer joy. as she swung back and forth. Swinging so high was like flying, only you had to go back down sometime, and if you let go of the rope, you'd fall down and break your neck.

The wind blew Sudaki's long hair back and forth, hiding and baring her smiling face every once in a while. All of a sudden, she noticed a stirring in the crowd of five year olds. She dragged her feet on the ground as she swung by until the swing stopped.

She clambered off. "Would you all like a try?"

The five year olds shrieked with delight and fought over who would go on first. Sudaki waited patiently, and when it was decided that one of the little girls would go first, she picked up the little girl, set her gently on the seat, placed the little girl's hands around the rope into a tight grip, and began to push the little girl.

At first, the look of sheer terror overtook the little girl's face, and she sat rigid as the wooden board beneath her, but little by little, she began to relax, and started to shriek with delight.

Longshot kindly took over, so that Sudaki could make more swings. He offered her most of the rope in his room, which Sudaki gratefully took, and she set to work. She swung and threw and slashed her fans with so much ease, Jet couldn't follow her movements.

Finally, Jet offered to help.

Sudaki gratefully accepted, and Jet drew his swords.

Later on, four more swings were made and secured to the branches of nearby trees, and the sound of children shrieking with delight filled the forest. Jet watched with genuine satisfaction. He had never seen the children so happy before.

Suddenly, Sudaki's sharp ears heard a snap of dead branches in the woods. She immediately drew her fans and sent them over the children's' heads. This was their agreed signal of silence. She children all silenced at once.

Sudaki grabbed Jet and motioned for all the other children and the other freedom fighters to head up to their rooms as quickly as possible. They obeyed with no question. Once up there, Smellerbee, Longshot and Pipsqueak drew their weapons and crouched out of sight in the tree branches, waiting to attack.

Sudaki and Jet stood in battle stances, back to back. Jet didn't know what Sudaki had heard or seen, but nonetheless, he felt the presence of many soldiers in the forest.

Sudaki glared out into the woods. "Come out, you cowards!"

A bunch of soldiers suddenly rushed forward. Sudaki instinctively slash-threw her fans at the soldiers, and one by one, like a wave, they fell dead. The fans flew back to Sudaki, stained in blood. Sudaki wiped them in the grass and waited for the next wave of soldiers.

But they never came.

The leader stepped forward.

Sudaki gasped. It was a young woman.

And not just any young woman.

The fancy armor, the haughty look, the silken strands of black hair, the Fire insignia stuck in her bun; this was none other than Princess Azula.

"Girl, you fight well. But can you outmatch me?"

Sudaki held her hands up and dropped her fans.

Azula squinted back at the girl. The round face, the long messy black hair, the all-too-familiar fans...

Suddenly, Azula gasped.

"Sudaki?"

Sudaki looked up.

She'd noticed before, but suddenly, it hit her.

She had finally met her childhood friend.

"Azula?"

* * *

A/N: Review!

-Moon


	5. Chapter 5

Qinto chapter! (Qinto is Spanish for "fifth") (I think that's how you spell it) :D

**Disclaimer: **

**I OWN SUDAKI; NOTHING ELSE**

-Moon

* * *

Sudaki looked up at her old friend with emotionless golden eyes under tanned lids, her fans on the ground. Azula stood there, shocked. 

How did Sudaki live for this long all by herself?

Sudaki just stood there, surveying her old friend. She hadn't changed a bit.

Azula's fingers lost their lightning, and she stepped forward. "Sudaki?"

"What?"

Azula winced slightly. Had she done something wrong?

Suddenly, Sudaki's sullen face broke into a wide smile. She rushed up to Azula and threw her arms around her old princess/friend. "Azula, when was the last time I saw you?"

Azula smiled. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Finally, Sudaki let go of her death hug. Azula backed away one step. "How is Suyang?" She asked, her eyes glimmering with hope. She'd liked Sudaki's elder brother. Suyang, for some time.

Sudaki's face fell. "He's dead. Killed by wild animals..."

Azula's face fell too. She had never gotten to know Suyang very well. "Oh..."

Azula turned to Jet.

"And who is he?"

Sudaki backed away, back to Jet's side.

"This is..." she looked up at Jet, silently asking for his permission to tell the Fire Princess his name. Jet hesitated, then stepped forward.

"My name is Jet. I'm a freedom fighter; I have a few friends that work with me." He paused, then glanced at the soldiers. He recognized them; the ones who were chasing Sudaki.

He continued.

"I came upon Sudaki when I found her being chased by your soldiers."

Azula frowned. "Cursed those lazy swines. I should never have trusted them when they said they were going to the river for a bath."

Jet just stood there.

He and Azula just stared at each other.

Azula looked Jet up and down. He had a soft-looking brown afro, mysterious green-brown eyes, and a blade of grass sticking out of his closed mouth. He had on a red tunic, brown armor, a shoulder plate and blur pants with silver wrappings around the legs. He also had a pair of twin Tiger Hook swords. He had a dark, mysterious demeanor. There was also one more thing about him Azula couldn't deny; he was very cute.

The name "Jet" suited him well.

Azula felt her face heating up. Her flirtation senses were taking over.

Jet was examining the Fire princess as well. She had on traditional Fire princess armor, and her hair was done into a sharp do; a high bun with a Fire insignia stuck in it and two strands of hair hanging down either side of her perfect, pale face. She had slanted, mischievous golden eyes and soft-looking lips, which were painted light pink. She was short, but thin, with a delicate frame. She looked very agile.

Jet smirked under the shadow of his puffy hair. This girl was _pretty_.

His flirtation senses were taking over too, but unlike Azula, he didn't care.

Of course, later on, Jet had to ask Azula to stay under pressure and threats from Sudaki, who hadn't seen her old friend for five years. Mai and Ty Lee had come along too, and Longshot was showing them to their rooms. Mai kept throwing glances at Longshot's back. What was this feeling fluttering around in her stomach?

Ty Lee was too happy to notice any boys at all. She was too busy pondering over how to react next time she ran into that Water Tribe warrior; what was his name? Sakee? Singsong? Sokka? Yeah, it was Sokka.

Azula lay in her room, thinking. She didn't think about Sudaki, nor her mission to capture her brother and uncle.

She was thinking about Jet.

Azula liked this boy a lot, but when she saw his eyes, they reflected an old spite for the Fire Nation. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Jet got rid of Sudaki and began to hold Azula hostage.

Azula knew that the sooner she left, the better, but a part of her wanted to stay; with Jet.

What on this god-forsaken earth was she going to do?

Was she going to save her own life?

Or was she going to let it fall into the hands of an enemy she'd fallen for?

* * *

A/N: I need some time to think about the next chappie, so hang in there:D Review! 

-Moon


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I've never finished six chapters of any story in such a short time! Well, this IS my first (or second) story... My other story, "A Chain of Tragedies", is also a JetxAzula story... Well, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **

**I OWN SUDAKI; NOTHING ELSE**

-Moon

* * *

It had been a few days after Jet first met Azula. 

Azula had changed from her Fire Nation armor to a green sleeveless tunic, a sand-colored t-shirt, black boots and green arm wrappings. She refused to take off her Fire insignia from her bun; it was the only bit of proof that she was the fire princess.

Jet and Azula were standing together awkwardly, leaning against the rope railing of the sky board-walks. Azula was gazing out into the forest, her mind far from earth. She had never been so high up above the ground before. She secretly swore to try out one of Sudaki's swings. It looked fun...

Jet was resting his elbows on the rope, his back turned to the rope, gazing in the opposite direction of Azula. He knew that Azula would not stay forever, so he was trying to come up with a plan to make her stay longer.

He chewed on the end of his blade of grass intently.

Azula gazed, in a side-long glance, at the scruffy but tall teen standing beside her. He looked very relaxed, his hair ruffled by the wind, his skin a healthy tone of tan, his eyes holding a mysterious window to his past. When Azula first met him, Azula knew that he kept his window shut tightly, but she was determined to open it.

She glanced back down. She saw Mai taking archery lessons from Longshot, who had taken a liking to the gothic girl. She saw Ty Lee and Sudaki, playing with the five-year-olds, and pushing them on swings.

Mai seemed to be advancing quickly in her skill at archery -Azula detected this from how often Longshot's eyebrows relaxed during Mai's lessons. Ty Lee was also getting more popular amongst the younger children.

Earlier, Azula had thanked Jet for taking care of Sudaki, even though it had only been for a few days. Jet had accepted the thanks indifferently. He did not seem to care whether Azula's absence was missing or not. Azula noticed this with a pang in her stone-cold heart, and a layer of the ice shell around her seemed to melt.

Jet was thinking as he leaned against the sturdy rope.

Jet knew that the fact that he hated the Fire Nation with all his heart was true, but when he met the Fire princess, his thoughts went straying from the road.

He loved everything about his rival's princess; her hair, her lips, her pale skin, her golden eyes, her small but sturdy frame, the heat she radiated... Once yesterday, he'd brushed by her, allowing his hand to touch hers, and found her hand to be very, very warm, like those of a Fire bender. He wanted to hold her hand for a while longer, but he didn't.

The only thing he hated about this girl –hated with all his heart- was the fact that she was so beautiful, but completely forbidden to him. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to smother her full lips with kisses- but he couldn't. He couldn't betray his family, couldn't break his promise, couldn't be weak.

Not in front of the Fire princess.

That night, Azula climbed reluctantly onto the straw mattress she'd share with Jet. She felt Jet lay down on the other side of her. She lay there, staring at the wall with her piercing golden orbs.

A few minutes later, Azula could tell Jet was asleep from his even breathing. Only then did Azula roll herself up into a tight ball, shivering violently from cold.

She'd kept a secret from Jet; at night, in this forest, when the temperature dropped to about 30 degrees, Azula would become deathly cold. It was common knowledge that the people of the Fire Nation were cold easily. They didn't mind heat one bit, but cold? That was difference.

Azula buried her face into the small pillow under her head and dozed off, but not for long because she felt someone roll her over and press their body to hers, their arms wrapping around her thin waist. Azula woke with a start. She realized the person was Jet.

"Jet!" she said, her voice high with surprise, squirming violently.

Jet only held her tighter.

"You were cold. What else can I do?" he said, his voice low with annoyance. Azula tried to get out again, but Jet nearly smothered her in his effort to keep her from squirming out of his grasp.

Finally, Azula stopped struggling. She relaxed, and buried her face into his chest, sighing with relief at the welcome warmth. Jet's grip also relaxed, and suddenly, Azula realized how inviting and comfortable his warmth really was.

Azula's hands found Jet's chest, and she fell asleep with her face against one of her hands.

The next morning, Azula slowly awoke. The first thing she noticed was that she was being held by something warm...

Suddenly, memories of last night came floating back, and Azula's eyes snapped open. Jet was still holding her small frame against his chest. His arms were encircled loosely around her waist, and his nose was buried into the crook of her neck. His even breathing suggested that he was still asleep.

Azula slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pulled herself closer, even though her mind told her not to. After a brief battle against herself, she decided to pretend to be asleep. She closed her eyes, leaving only a slit to see through, and waited

After awhile, Azula felt Jet stirring. He lifted his face from her neck gently and gazed briefly at her small face. Azula watched him, her vision blurred by long lashes.

Suddenly, Azula saw Jet lean down and press his lips against the corner of her mouth. It was all Azula could do not to react. When he finally lifted his head, he looked as if he were in a battle against himself.

Azula's thoughts whirled in her head. 'He kissed me!' Azula didn't know whether to feel angry or happy.

Then, Jet hesitated and buried his nose back into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, his hair brushing her soft cheek. Azula waited a few minutes before pretending to wake up. She sat up, untangled herself from the taller boy, and sat there for a minute. She gazed down at Jet's face and brushed a strand of hair from his face before she got up and left.

As soon as she was far enough away from the door, she began to stomp around, mad at herself. Why hadn't she stopped Jet from kissing her? Why had she pretended to go back to sleep? Why had she agreed to share a room with him at all?

The answer to these questions were obvious; she had fallen for the boy.

Hard.

Jet watched her from far away.

'So she was awake when I kissed her...' Jet stood there for a moment, pondering. Finally, he decided to play the 'Jet-is-clueless' game and pretend that he didn't know she was awake. He left silently.

He was in real trouble now, and he didn't know how to untangle himself from it.

* * *

A/N: To tell the truth, I am not talented at the writing of love stories... 

Oh well...

Review!

-Moon


	7. Chapter 7

Now, we're up to the seventh chappie! Yay! I like the word for "seventh" in Spanish; "Septimo"... :D

**Disclaimer: **

**I OWN SUDAKI; NOTHING ELSE**

-Moon

* * *

For the next couple of days, Azula and Jet stayed well away from each other. When they were around each other, they were very awkward. Jet didn't know what to do; the awkwardness was really starting to nip at his heels. He wanted to tell someone, ANYONE, but who?

Azula.

It would have to be Azula.

Jet drilled holes through his plate with his eyes as he sat at the table, thinking hard. Pondering. Wondering. If he told Azula, what would her reaction be?

Something bad, no doubt.

Jet glanced up at Azula, who was staring at her dinner plate as well. Mai and Longshot were sitting together. Silent, but comfortable, unlike Azula and Jet. Ty Lee and Sudaki were feeding the younger children.

Finally, Jet stood up, unable to contain himself anymore. "Azula, I need to talk to you."

Azula looked up dully. Then, sighing, she stood up and followed the freedom fighter out the door of the dining room.

Jet stopped her when they were far enough from the dining room. He pinned her against the side of the rope.

"You know."

Azula stared at him emotionlessly. "Yes, I do."

Jet sighed. "I'm sorry, ok?"

Azula just stared emotionlessly at the young warrior.

Jet squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. She had the gift to freeze people with a gaze made purely of steel and ice.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, her face emotionless but hiding -with some difficulty- old anger.

She continued. "You know that we shouldn't be doing this. You and I are enemies, Jet. _Enemies_. I wish we weren't, but we are, and I can't do anything about it."

She glanced up at the pained look on Jet's face, then cast her gaze down again. "I will be sharing a room with Sudaki tonight, and tomorrow, I will be leaving with Sudaki."

She paused, then looked up at Jet. Jet's face was emotionless now as well.

She looked down again, and turned away.

Jet looked up and grabbed her arm. "Wait..."

Azula turned around. "What now?"

Jet winced. "Before you leave, I...I want you to know about me. Come with me."

He led her to his room.

The two sat down on either sides of the small room.

Jet began to talk. "I used to live in a very peaceful little village, where everything we needed was provided to us by what our piece of land had to offer. We were pretty isolated from the rest of the world, but we were content with that.

"I was one of many children, and I was somewhere in the middle; not the oldest, but not the youngest. I had siblings to depend on and siblings to look after, and I was perfectly happy with that.

"My father's name was Xiang. My favorite sibling's name was Samu, my eldest sister. Even though she was a girl, she walked about with an aura so dark that I was sure anyone who could sense auras would think she was a boy. She was strong; emotionally and physically. I admired her a lot. I got my twin swords from her as a birthday present.

"All this changed when the Fire Nation invaded our village. Samu and Xiang were sent off to fight. I never saw them again.

"My other siblings and my mother were killed right before my eyes. I had heard the soldiers coming, but I didn't have time to warn them, so I hid on my own with my two swords. My head was stuck in one position, and I had no choice but to watch my family die.

"I lost a number of loved ones to that invasion. this is why I hold such a grudge against the Fire Nation."

Jet took a breath. Azula had now turned fully to him and was listening with interest sparkling her golden orbs.

"Later on, this group of freedom fighters found me and took me in. After a few days spent with each one, I learned that they had gone through exactly what I had gone through. They allowed me to join their group, which was designated to wreak havoc on the Fire Nation in any way possible, and appointed me their leader."

Jet stopped talking. Azula knew he was done.

Azula sat up. "Now it's my turn. I was born to Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa as their second child. My elder sibling is the banished boy-idiot I was ordered to find; Prince Zuko. I was named after my grandfather, Lord Azulon. Apparently, by the time I was eight, I had mastered firebending and had skipped onto lightning bending. my father was very pleased with me. I was a bending prodigy; like him.

"My brother, on the other hand, still hasn't mastered firebending, even. My father banished him and doomed him to not be able to return unless he brought back the Avatar. He also gave Zuko his scar.

"After a while after Zuko's banishment, my father decided that he never wanted to hand the right to the throne to Zuko, so he ordered me to capture Zuko and his uncle, Iroh, back to the Fire Nation."

Azula took a breath.

"That's why I've been away from home for about a year by now; because every time I come close to capturing my brother, he escapes." Steam seemed to rise from Azula's ears. Finally, she calmed down, and her anger turned to sadness.

"Now, after a year to think, something hit me; HARD. I was sitting on the deck of my ship, enjoying the sunset, when suddenly a thought occurred to me; after using me to finish off Zuko, would my father get rid of me too?"

Azula sighed quietly to herself. Jet watched the shorter girl with profound sympathy. Even though royal life was the ideal life style, it still had its bad sides.

Azula sighed again, this time more to herself. She gazed out the window at the half-covered sunset.

She'd never told anyone, but she wished with all her heart to be hugged by someone.

She couldn't remember the last time she was held by anyone. Maybe someone had to hold her when she was still a baby, but afterwards, no one seemed to dare to even touch her.

Often, Azula had sat in her own room, suddenly feeling alone and unloved in the large world, wishing more than ever for someone to put their arms around her. She'd hugged Ty Lee and Mai before, but that was different. Often, Azula thought she'd go mad from such a strong feeling of longing.

Azula unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. The cold, unloved feeling was drifting back.

Jet, meanwhile, hadn't taken his eyes off the sad girl before him. He had pictured what a member of the Fire Nation's royal family would look like; strong, cold, a heart of ice, eyes made of steel and personality carved of stone; cold, dead stone.

But now, as the Fire princess sat before him, he felt differently. Here sat, before him, a cold, lonely, and utterly unloved girl, with a dull past and a competitive future, at the complete mercy of her ruthless father, who demanded so much out of her, including killing her own brother and uncle. Even though she was royal, she lacked things any peasant would have possessed; the love of another.

Jet sighed again. He knew just what she wanted-and in some cases, needed- a hug.

Jet stood up effortlessly and pulled Azula up. Before she could do anything, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her back against the wall, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, his always-soft hair brushing her cheek.

Azula stood there, paralyzed with shock and surprise.

Finally, she began to relax into the thing she'd wanted for as long as she could remember.

Jet felt the girl relax and relaxed his grip around her as well. He felt her arms wrap themselves loosely around his neck and he felt her knees buckled. He went down with her.

Azula suddenly found them in another position. Jet was kneeling, his knees pressed against the wall, the top of his head pressed against the wall. His nose was still resting in its favorite position: in the crook of her neck. His hands were resting heavily on her hips. Azula was sitting in his lap, her legs spread out and on either side of him, her arms still hanging loosely around his neck, her back leaning against the wall.

Jet was the first to move. He lifted his head, and his mouth found hers. Azula moaned-too softly for Jet to hear- and kissed him back, but only for a moment. She pulled away, eyes wide. "No, Jet... we can't do this... I-I can't do this..."

Jet leaned closer, his breath tickling her neck. "You can't, or you don't want to...?"

No reply. Jet smirked and leaned down again.

Again, Azula broke the kiss. "Jet, I'm serious," she said, pushing Jet away firmly. "I don't want this to go too far." She paused. "Well, at least, not until I know I can stay here..."

Jet frowned slightly, then sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right..." He reluctantly stood up and lifted Azula to her feet effortlessly. He looked at the shorter girl gently, who was carefully avoiding his gaze. Jet sighed before walking out the door, leaving the confused princess behind.

Azula gazed after him silently.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Long chappie:D

Was it good? REVIEWS! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I EITHER GET ENOUGH REVIEWS OR GET TOO IMPATIENT FROM WAITING!

Argh, now I feel mean! I need a hug! Oh, JET!... :D

-Moon


	8. Chapter 8

To all my faithful Jetzula readers-

I'm sorry to say that this story has been stopped. I have been writer's-blocked to death for this story. I've spent a lot of valuable time day-dreaming for this story, and my original idea was sucky. Have fun making up the rest of the story! Hope you all can cope with this shocking bit of news. Hehehe... (runs for life)

-**M**_o_oN**D**_e_Mo_n_**1**_0_**1**


End file.
